


前世情人

by nipeu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 异世界paro驼妹前提下的多妹雷不要看





	前世情人

前世情人

1  
有人曾经这样形容少年，需要用欲望把他们细细收藏，这样才能得到最纯粹的美。  
修长的手指拂过细白的肌肤，战栗像一曲缠绵的乐章缓缓蔓延。普罗米修斯盗下火种坠落凡尘，焰光摇曳，少年饱满的脸颊鲜红欲滴。  
作为年长者，金赫奎也曾想让他的少年永葆天真。  
“可是我愿意啊，我愿意追寻您。”  
在迷人古怪的旖旎气味中，少年甜甜地说道。他吐露甜言蜜语的嘴巴微嘟着，泛着柔润的水光，仿佛在吸引旁人去亲吻把玩。  
金赫奎也的确这样做了。  
他用虔诚的爱抚摸过每一寸骨肉，看着他的少年在他的掌下微喘着，呼吸愈渐火热，于是他便轻而易举地进入他的口腔，用自己的手指亵玩少年的唇齿，感受着湿润的柔软是如何灵巧地缠上入侵的异物的。  
少年的从善如流取悦了年长者，他轻轻笑起来，一如平日里的温柔。可他的动作却愈加粗暴，手指深入湿热的口腔，抽插的动作很明显是在模仿交媾之事。田野没有经历过情爱之事，口中溢出盛不下的唾液，而他只是尽力温顺，对上位者给予的一切全然接受。于是金赫奎更加满意了，他的奖赏是一斛醇香的酒。  
那是虔诚的信众献上的美酒，由上等的粮食和金贵的果子酿造。澄澈的液体在迷离的火光中闪闪发亮，却比不过那双黑曜石般的眼睛。象牙色的袍子又轻又软，染上酒液后紧紧贴着少年纤细的身躯，也让衣物下的颤动更加明显。  
“iko害怕了吗？现在停下还来得及。”  
他的益友、良师和神明这样问道，而少年的回答是默默褪去了身上仅剩的衣物。  
被拥抱的时候，田野高高扬起脖颈，目光遥遥，模糊看见头顶高耸的壁画，纯洁无瑕的天使展开羽翼，朝着唯一的光飞去。  
有一瞬间，他觉得自己置身天堂。但下一秒，体内隐秘之处传来的痛感将他拖回了现实。  
少年隐忍住想哭的欲望，轻柔攀住身上人的肩膀，乖巧得像一只被献祭的绵羊。  
“痛吗？”抽插了一会后，金赫奎放缓了动作，体贴地问道。  
“不痛，我没关系。”被弄到手脚酸软，眼角通红的少年甚至主动凑上前去，讨好地舔了舔年长者的喉结。  
主教大人闷笑着，按住他柔韧的脊背，又一次顶入。被驯服的少年拥有一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，汗珠自此颤巍巍地滑落至可爱的腰窝，不久，那里就将攒满欲望的液体。

第一次见到那位大人身边的孩子时，李汭燦承认自己有些吃惊。  
……太小了，看上去远未成年，白嫩的脸颊带着婴儿肥，神色像孩童般天真无邪。  
那时他们这些教廷的学徒都在中庭，穿着灰扑扑的短衣满身是汗，见到这个一身白袍、纤尘不染的少年都不约而同地放下了手中的刀剑。  
他听见旁边的人小声的议论。  
“那就是主教大人的圣童吗，看上去才十四五吧，这谁下得去手啊……”  
“没有呢，他好像已经快成年了。”  
“李汭燦李汭燦，你是不是跟他一样大啊？”有好事者过来，挤眉弄眼地对着李汭燦道。  
他是这批学徒中表现最好的，将来很可能成为下一任主教，而圣童直接接替主教的例子也不是没有。  
但是众人期待中的冲突并没有发生，李汭燦只是点点头“嗯”了一声，手搭上弓箭，继续自己的射击练习。  
“咻——”正中靶心。  
凌厉的箭风扫过，一身白衣的干净少年只是默默走过寂静的庭院。

当天夜晚，他一如既往地偷偷跑出来，挥着一把劣质的法杖练习魔法。  
“为何不做骑士呢，你的箭术很厉害。”  
李汭燦猛然一惊，看清这清亮声音的主人是谁后心头一跳。  
第二次。  
白天惊鸿一瞥的少年笑意盈盈，自来熟地说着那样的话。李汭燦心里有点别扭，并不理睬，一味默念着稔熟于心的咒语，或许是天意弄人，之前无论如何都无法施展的法术，这一次却成功了。  
静默如水的庭院里缓缓绽放开一束银色光芒，照亮了黑暗，也照亮了年轻的脸庞。  
目光交汇，少年们忍不住露出笑意。  
“我叫李汭燦，你呢？”  
“李汭燦…”少年一字一字重复着，语调中有一种奇异的韵律，像在吟诵诗篇，或是赞美神明。  
“所以你为什么不做一名高贵的骑士呢？难道是害怕战场和敌人吗？”  
“胡说！我才没有！只是，只是我更想学习魔法……”  
“然后成为像主教大人那样厉害的牧师吗？”少年语气梦幻。  
“不，我会成为更厉害的人。”  
“啊。”明显不相信。  
“……你不需要回去的吗？”习惯了深夜独自练习的李汭燦此时才迟钝地发现不对劲，却换来少年失落的长叹。  
“主教大人和红衣大人在一起，他们总是在秘密商量着什么。”  
“那，你每天除了待在主教身边还有别的事情做吗？”  
“没有啊。”少年更加沮丧了，低下头咬手指。  
“……要不要射箭？”  
李汭燦拍了拍腰间的箭袋，“我可以教你。”  
少年惊呼出声：“真的吗？！”  
“嘘！”一只长满茧的手捂住了他的嘴巴，李汭燦低沉的声音在少年耳畔响起：“不要被别人发现。”  
少年过分乖巧地点点头，说话时温热柔软擦过掌心，留下一片湿润的酥麻：“这是我们的秘密，对吗，李汭燦？”  
这个名字像一个咒语被念出。  
李汭燦很庆幸，黑暗和距离让他的悸动不至于表露无疑。  
后来每次回想起那个夜晚，他都疑心是梦境。梦里，他递箭给他时，总会不经意间碰到少年的手。指尖与肌肤的瞬间触碰，却能在心里留下长久的涟漪。  
而纯白的少年只是笑着，握着弓箭像孩子那样开心地笑着。  
作为备受主教大人宠爱的圣童，你真的快乐吗？  
李汭燦很想知道答案。

“iko，为什么不一起？”身穿黑色圣袍的牧师优雅地拿起餐巾擦拭，习惯性地唤道自己宠爱的孩子。  
“我不饿。”少年斜坐着，华丽的深紫天鹅绒高背椅对他来说还太高，整个人小小一团嵌在里面，只有一双光洁的小腿伸出来晃来晃去。  
金赫奎失笑，边摇头边感慨：“真是被惯坏的孩子啊。”  
他一步步走过去，纡尊降贵地半跪下来，握住纤细苍白的脚腕，低头亲吻。  
田野一颤，脚趾可爱地蜷缩又伸展，他半是撒娇半是羞愧：“您，您这是做什么…”  
说话间，主教大人戴着宝石银戒的手已经顺着小腿滑入了更深处。  
“嗯……那里……”被亵玩的少年发出难耐的呻吟，立刻就被自己的呻吟羞得满脸通红。他还保持着理智，记得是白天，学徒还在外面练习。  
“请不要这样，大人，我请求您。”最后他几乎是哭着哀求，然而那只爱抚过他的手还是没有停下。  
“明明已经做过更多了，可iko还是会害羞呢，好可爱。”  
黏稠的水声回响在空荡荡的厅堂内，听上去色情又缠绵，在灭顶的快感中，少年的眼眶湿润了。  
“主教大人——”门外似乎有人在呼喊，也不知他在那里待了多久。  
金赫奎随手扯过一旁闲置的洁白餐巾，替满面通红的田野擦拭了下身的狼藉后就匆匆离去。  
股间仍残留着被进入的感觉，大腿也酸痛得合不拢。但是田野并不陌生，不如说他习惯了这样的感觉。  
在他爬上主教大人的床，摇尾乞怜的时候，不就已经有了觉悟了吗？  
可是。  
可是为什么还会感到悲伤呢？  
少年看向窗外，阳光正好，同龄人或是挥洒汗水或是阅读书籍。  
他沉默地叠好那方精致的手巾，再次把自己陷入厚实高大的椅子。

“march，你今天不开心吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为你在走神啊，march在练习魔法的时候从来不会走神的。”  
今晚的月亮很美，又大又圆，给人一种伸手就能够到的错觉，可是伸出手，却发现那不过是自恋的人类一厢情愿罢了。  
李汭燦心里烦躁，再美的月光也无助于他的练习。法杖末端游离着点点火星，不管怎么尝试，都没办法聚拢。  
田野的疑问没有让法术成功，却引燃了李汭燦心中的火。  
他想起白天听到的传言。  
“真看不出来，明明长得那么纯洁无辜，却诱惑主教在白天做那样的事。”  
“这算什么，我听主教身边的骑士说，他仗着自己的宠爱对大人没大没小的，经常出言不逊。”  
“哈哈，不愧是自己主动献身的货色。”  
“不过你别说，长了一副可怜模样，脸也嫩，在床上估计挺带劲的，换了我估计也……”  
“做什么梦呢？圣童是你这样的低等学徒可以玷污的吗？”  
“怎么了，意淫一下不行啊？全王都的人都知道这个公开的秘密吧。”  
“不就是个婊子，以色侍人——”  
太过分了，他实在忍不住，一箭擦着那个嘴脏的人的下体射过去。  
箭射空了，可以用借口搪塞过去，可是心呢？李汭燦想，他只是同情自己的朋友而已。  
是的，同情。李汭燦瞥到过田野身上的痕迹。在他的颈侧和手臂，时不时会出现粉色的暧昧咬痕和青紫指印。他不是不谙世事的小孩子，心里早就明白那意味着什么，但并没有过多追问。这是他对田野的尊重。  
“嘶——”少年轻呼一声，手中的弓掉落在地上。  
李汭燦回过神来，立刻托住田野的手腕，施了一个光系魔法，在刺目的银光中看见被血染红的手指。  
“……痛吗？”李汭燦扯过自己的袖子为他止血，忍不住问道。  
“有一点。”少年轻轻点头。  
李汭燦抿了抿嘴，又念了一句咒语，一团水球冲淡了血色，发白的伤口显露出来。伤口不深，却很长，几乎整个手掌都被割伤了。  
“这你也忍得住啊，真是个牛人。”  
李汭燦尽力活跃了一下气氛，田野敏锐地意识到什么，他看向自己裸露在外的小臂，白皙的肌肤上布满了情欲的痕迹。  
啊，果然如此。田野想。  
“李汭燦，你抬起头。”冰凉纤细的手指轻轻碰了碰少年的脸颊：“不要笑了，笑得比哭还难看。”  
“这话到底在说谁啊？”狐狸眼少年几不可查地脸红了，随即掩饰般按住他的肩膀让他坐下，说了句“你等一下”就风风火火地跑走了。  
过了一会，李汭燦提着自己被剪的面目全非的衬衫，有些笨拙地替田野包扎伤口。  
月光下，两个少年头挨着头，亲密得像是拥抱在一起。晚风吹过他们年轻的面庞，带来奇异的芳香。  
正在系最后一个结的李汭燦顿了顿，抬头道：“好香啊，你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
好近——  
李汭燦盯着近在咫尺的纤长睫毛，心里嗡隆一声，来不及做出反应，下一秒，嘴唇就感觉到了别样的柔软。  
清澈漆黑的眼睛，稍浅的瞳孔里倒映出的模糊的影子，还有那股青涩的香气，极度轻盈的柔软。  
这是李汭燦这个吻的全部印象。  
像是过了一个世纪那么长，李汭燦才注意到黑珍珠般的漂亮眼睛已然蒙上了一层水雾。  
他慌忙起身，俯首道歉：“对不起对不起，我不是故意的，真的……”  
“什么啊，你的初吻吗？”满不在乎的语气。  
“嗯……”  
“要接吻吗？”  
“嗯…啊？”李汭燦睁大眼睛，以为自己听错了。  
“来接吻吧，李汭燦。”  
田野咬了咬下唇，并没有等到回应就主动靠了过去。花瓣一样柔软的唇贴紧了李汭燦的。  
心跳得好快。全身的血液好像都涌到脸上来了。  
原来这就是kiss吗？李汭燦紧张到闭上眼，觉得自己快昏过去了。  
田野也有点紧张，他心想这跟我想象中的吻可不一样。于是少年勇敢地伸出舌尖，舔了一下对方紧闭的嘴唇。  
！  
李汭燦睁开眼睛，有些不知所措。  
他看见少年的脸也红了，却还是嘴硬道：“你，你把嘴张开，接吻要张嘴的。”  
语罢，他紧抓着他的衣袖仰头索吻。  
怀中蓦地多出一个人的温度，萦绕在鼻腔的浓郁香气，让李汭燦冲昏了头脑。  
不就是接吻吗？我不会输的！  
他顺从地张开了嘴，任由少年的舌头伸了进来，随即立刻捕捉到入侵者，卷住他的舌尖在他的嘴里作乱。少年不是服输的性子，见状立刻咬下去。铁锈味和疼痛同时扩散开来。  
“嘶……你是狗吗？”  
田野捧住他的脸颊，时而不得章法地在他口腔里横冲直撞，时而温柔地吮吸他的伤口，津液和血液混合在一起，融成情欲的味道。可是李汭燦心里很悲伤，没由来的。被这种悲伤感染的少年握住比自己小了一号的少年，用尽全身力气同他接吻。  
很快这种异样的交锋就变了味道。接吻不再是意气，他们都无师自通地掌握了快乐的方法，用自己的唇舌吮吸对方的，不断发出啾啾的水声。两个人的身子越靠越紧，最后田野几乎是坐在李汭燦的大腿上。  
接吻真的很舒服。李汭燦意乱情迷地掀开田野的衣袍，不断摩挲着少年纤细的腰肢，感受着怀中人的颤抖。田野也很动情，鼻息火热，喷在李汭燦的颈侧，还时不时发出舒服极了、猫一样的呻吟。肌肤紧密相贴带来的满足感很容易给人错觉，似乎他们不是出于一时冲动，而是灵魂交融的爱人。  
恢复理智似乎也就是一瞬间的事情。  
因为肢体交缠而凌乱的衣襟滑落，少年诱人的锁骨以下密密麻麻的吻痕和青紫显露无疑。  
是了，是他忘了。少年本就不属于他。  
愤怒像一盆冷水泼在燃烧的柴上。  
李汭燦推开田野：“你该回去了。”  
“汭燦，不喜欢和我做这种事吗？”他用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，仿佛一只落水的流浪犬。可故作无辜的少年并不知道，他被亲吻后的模样有多煽情。  
李汭燦自诩是一个铁石心肠的人，偏偏遇到了他命中注定的莎乐美。他握枪握剑的粗糙手指抚上田野的嘴角，并不温柔地揩去那些淫靡的银丝，顿了顿，才又沿着少年微张的唇深入进去。  
“唔……”田野几乎是立刻就做出了回应，无比熟稔地舔弄讨好起来。他的大拇指在柔软的口腔内壁顶起一个微妙的弧度，看上去充满性暗示。  
他不懂得如何表达自己的善意，只能把自己被索取和需要的东西献给对他好的人，以为这样便能留住什么。这并不是他的错。  
李汭燦心里暗骂自己是畜生，匆匆收回了自己的手。  
“以后不要这样田野。我是你的朋友，朋友是不需要这样做的。”  
田野歪了歪头，似乎听不懂他在说什么。  
“可是我只跟你做过这种事啊。”  
这家伙知道自己在说什么糊涂话吗？李汭燦甚至有点想笑。  
“这也是我的初吻啊，汭燦。”  
在皎洁的月光下，少年信誓旦旦。  
“大人从来没有亲吻过我呢，一次也没有。”

tbc


End file.
